la cita
by Renesmee Cullen Potter
Summary: nessie estaba decesperada por que no sabia que ponerse y jacob llegaria en un momento a otro y todavia no estaba lista y su tia allia la alluda a escojer y luego llega jacob a vuacrla y edward y jacob se ponen a peliar


**2011**

Renesmee cullen potter

_**La conquista de Jacob**_

_La vida de renesmee en acoso por jacob de tanto in tento de conquista y luchando contra sus padres y familia pero elle lucha por el amor de ellos para poder estar juntos ,para ser felises y poder tener el amor que tanto se tienen los dos y estar felizen la vida y de tanto sufrimiento y acoso quedo el amor que se tenian los dos._

La conquista de Jacob

1-la rebeldía

Un día igual que otro yo estaba en el instituto con mis amigos e amigas la típica renesmee de siempre, estaba tan pensativa esperando a que se acabara la clase para irme, pensaba en que haría Jacob ya que llevaba semanas acosándome, cuando la campana interrumpió mis pensamientos mire hacia delante y murmure llego la hora, recogí mis cosas y Salí del salón al acercarme a mi coche hoy en mi oído un murmuro que decía:

-Hola Renesmee-

Supuse que era Jacob y dije: -hola Jacob y me di la vuelta-

Al dar la vuelta me di cuenta que era mí querido padre Edward que por supuesto dijo:

-¿Cómo que Jacob?-

Acaso te estás viendo con ese estúpido

-no- es que el me ha estado acosando y por eso creí que era él y además -¿tú qué haces aquí?-

-Te vengo a buscar porque vamos de casería-

-A ok pero yo me voy en mi auto-

-ok-

Me monte en el auto como si nada él y apretó el acelerador y se fue pero no se dio cuenta que yo no iba de tras de él luego de montarme en el auto me di cuenta que Jacob estaba dentro con una caja de chocolates en la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí le pregunte?-

- Vine a verte como todos los días y a traerte esta caja de chocolates-.

-A gracias- le respondí con amabilidad

-A y también vine a decirte que te quiero y a invitarte a una cita – me quede pensando por un segundo y le respondí sonriendo : me respondió bueno te paso buscando mañana a las 7:00 de la noche ,me quede callada por un segundo y le dije él se me acerco Asia mi mejilla y me dio un beso en ella luego se bajo de auto y se monto en su moto y se fue yo suspire y luego encendí el coche apreté el acelerador ligeramente y me fui .

Al llegar a la casa los encontré a todos en la sala esperándome yo tire las llaves i dije hola que paso mi querida madre bella camino Asia mi padre Edward y lo empujo y le dijo -yo me encargo- siguió caminando pero esta vez en dirección así mí y me pregunto con amabilidad.

-¿Dónde estabas? –

-En el instituto –

-Y sabes la hora que es –

Si seque es tarde y también se que vamos de casería pero perdón lo siento bueno pero ya estoy aquí solo ya vámonos que me muero de sed -ok- .

Al regresar me metía mi cuarto y en él me encontré a Jacob que tenía otra caja de chocolates en la mano me que de sor prendida pero en ese momento el hablo : -hola Nessie – me quede callada un segundo y luego dije :

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? si te ven me van a matar –

-No me importa para que estoy yo aquí si no es para protegerte –

-si ya lo sé-

Me quede callada por un segundo en eso se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y era mí querida madre que al ver a Jacob se que do sorprendida y dijo:

-¿Qué hace Jacob aquí?-

-hola bella solo vine a ver a Nessie y a traerle estos chocolates –

-Así pues ya lo hiciste ahora vete-

-No me iré –

-Acaso tú quieres que te descubra Edward-

-Ya basta Jacob se queda y si mi padre lo ve no importa si quieres bajo y ya Jacob ven con migo -

-Para adonde van –

-pues para abajo –al llegar a la sala todos me dijeron:

-que ase Jacob aquí - y mi padre agrego -¿y qué hacia arriba en tu cuarto con tigo y con bella-

-pues el vino a visitarme ¿por hay algún problema? –

- pues si –

-Ha sí y ¿cual es?-

-pues que él es un licántropo y tu un vampiro-

-Perdón yo no soy vampiro soy semi vampiro y semi humana ya- padre puedes darme dinero que voy a salir

-si ten pero no vas sola-

-a eso no es un problema Jac vamos –

-O no eso si que no- no iras con Jacob –

-Pues si iré –

-Edward ya déjala ir –

-Pero bella-

-Ya déjala dios –

-Nessie eres muy valiente-

-Así tú crees Jac gracias- bueno ven móntate –

-Está bien – oye Nessie te quiero-

2- LA CITA

Había el día de la cita y aun no sabía que usar tenía el cuarto hecho un desastre de tanta ropa regalo de mi tía Alice era tanta ropa, ya era tarde Jacob vendría por mí y no iba a estar lista a tiempo, en eso entra mi tía Alice y dice: -¿no estás lista?- pregunto con voz de enojo. –es que no se que ponerme- le respondí con desespero ella me miro y se dirigió hacia un rincón del cuarto y agarro una pequeña blusa y un pantalón y me dijo:- ten ponte esto y apúrate- gracias por la ayuda respondí yo. Ahora sal a mira si llega Jacob no dejes que pase –ok- .

Al salirse me comencé a vestir al terminar de vestirme justo cuando estaba saliendo de mi cuarto mi padre Edward se me paro en frente y me pregunto con furia: -¿Qué hace Jacob aquí? - yo me quede callada un segundo y luego le respondí: -es que voy a salir con el yo seguí caminando como si nada y Salí hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Jacob que al ver a Edward puso cara de enfadado, -cálmense- les dije

-No iras a ningún lado con el - replico Edward

-pues si iré vamos Jacob nos iremos en mi coche le dije con enojo

-ok pero yo manejo respondió Jacob

-si como sea como sea pero vámonos –

Al llegar al lugar que me llevaría me di cuenta que era la reserva la push .

El se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta al bajarme vi en la orilla de la playa unos platos encima de una inda manta que estaba en la arena justo entre los dos platos había un candelabro con tres velas y al lado de cada plato una copa toda muy bonito, luego el me acerco Asia la orilla de la playa y le dije:

-Te quedo todo muy vinito-el sonrió y se quedo callado yo me le acerque y le dije:

-Jacob te amo- el volvió a sonreír y respondió

-yo también te amo-y me alegro que te allá gustado todo porque lo hice especial para ti porque eres alguien importante en mi vida te quiero tanto te quiero más que a mí mismo.

-yo también te quiero más que a mí misma-luego me le acerque y el también se me acerco luego él se inclino y me beso y yo le devolví el beso y fue muy bonito luego nos separamos y nos sonreímos mutuamente,

-te amo- me dijo sonriendo y muy romántico.

-yo también -

Bueno vamos a come sugirió el todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro y con una ternura, yo quede callada y luego dije:

-Si vamos a comer-

Mientras comíamos el me miraba con un rostro de ternura todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro estaba tan callado que yo sugerí

-oye creo que es mejor que hablemos –él se quedo callado y luego hablo para decir:

-te gusto la comida-

Si estaba todo muy rico –oye yo no sabía que cocinabas –

-bueno si yo casino no mucho pero si-

-bueno pero para no cocinar mucho cocinas bien-

El sonrió y dijo:- gracias que bueno que te haya gustado-

Nos quedamos mirándonos por un segundo luego se acerco a mí y me beso y yo selo recibí luego de pasar un minuto besándonos nos separamos y él me miro y me dijo: -hoy estas muy bella estas preciosa que hermosa estas yo sonreí y le respondí –gracias- .

-bueno yo creo que ya es hora de irnos- sugirió todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro .yo cequí cayada y sonriendo estaba tan feliz que no quería separarme de el.

-nessie –dijo yo reaccione y le respondí –si vámonos – nos paramos


End file.
